The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Capacitive pressure sensors can be used for measuring low and ultra-low pressure in a range of a few pascals in many applications. Capacitive pressure sensors are commonly used in, but not limited to, dry air pressure measurement such as sound pressure measurement. There is a need for further optimizing functionality and performance of capacitive pressure sensors while ensuring a competitive manufacturing cost.